A holiday to remember
by EvilRegalNicole
Summary: Emma, Ruby, Belle and Mary all go on a holiday together. They have a lot of fun and Emma also meets a nice girl, Regina. They fall in love and everything is great until a big accident happens. Will everything ever be okay again? (SWAN QUEEN FANFICTION). Trailer i made: /watch?v Ejgqo1uoQfM
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

It was twelve o'clock when Emma, Ruby, Belle and Mary arrived at the resort they would be staying in this holiday. All of them were hungry so they decided to grab a bite before going to their rooms to unpack the baggage they brought. With an excited smile on their faces they walked to a table in the sun and waited for the waiter to come to their table so that they could order. Emma and Mary ordered a cola with cinnamon and some fries, Belle and Ruby ordered a coffee and a salad. While eating their food they decided that they would stay in the resort tonight to check out the bar that was there. 'I hope there are some handsome boys here' Ruby said happily. Belle and Mary agreed, but they didn't really need boys to have fun. Emma didn't need boys too, although a nice girl would be awesome.

After a while they finished and paid for the food. They took the big staircase upstairs and looked for their rooms. Ruby and Belle had a room together and so did Emma and Mary. 'See ya soon!' Ruby yelled, while entering her room. Unpacking everything you brought with you wasn't the most fun thing to do, but it had to happen. They decided to do it as soon as possible, so they got it over with. Every room consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom and a small living room with a few chairs and a table. There wasn't much of a kitchen, but that wasn't a problem because they would be eating in the restaurant of outside the resort most of the times anyway.

Emma didn't need much time to unpack everything. She didn't really bring a lot of stuff because it would be too heavy to carry and she wouldn't need most of it. While waiting for Mary she laid down on her bed and thought of all the fun things they could do this holiday. It was the second holiday with the four of them. Last year they went camping and had an amazing time, although some of the girls wanted a little more luxury. That's why they chose a resort instead of a campsite this year.

After almost half an hour Mary was also ready and they went to Ruby and Belle's room. They knocked on the door and Ruby opened almost immediately. 'Welcome' she smiled. Emma and Mary entered the room and saw that Belle was still unpacking. Belle always wanted everything as decent as possible. 'Sorry girls, just a few more minutes' she said while folding her clothes and putting them in the closet. 'That's okay' Mary answered and the girls sat down on Ruby's bed. 'Do you guys want to swim when we're ready?' Emma asked. Mary and Belle thought it was a good idea but Ruby didn't know for sure. 'If I don't have to go underwater with my hair' she said eventually. The girls laughed. Ruby was a vain girl and she always wanted to look as pretty as possible in case some pretty boys showed up. When Belle was finally ready they grabbed their swimsuits and walked to the pool where they could change clothes in those weird dressing rooms.

All dressed up they showed each other their new bikini's. Ruby had a red and very sexy one, while Mary had a pink one that covered a lot of skin. Belle chose an orange one which was very similar to the yellow one Emma was wearing. Emma liked the color yellow, a lot of people wouldn't understand that, but she didn't care. If she ever had enough money to buy herself a car, it would definitely be a yellow one

At that moment, Regina and Kathryn were also ready with unpacking and they were dressing up to go to the city. Kathryn loved shopping and Regina always went with her, never really buying anything. This time would be different though. 'You'll have to help me pick out a dress dear' she said, smiling at Kathryn. 'I'm ready, and of course I will' She answered. They grabbed their purses, locked the door and walked down the staircase.

It wasn't really far to the city and that was a good thing. It was almost too hot for them to stay in Regina's black car a minute longer. Excited to finally go shopping they left the car and walked to the center of the city. It was big, buy Kathryn immediately saw a good shop with nice dresses in the window. The shop looked really awesome and Kathryn had already found a nice dress for Regina in the first few minutes they were there. Regina looked at it and decided she wanted to see if it fit. Together they walked to the fitting rooms and Regina tried on the dress. She immediately loved what she saw in the mirror. The dress was black and that was totally her color. It was also a little sexy and that might come in handy too.

When ready, she walked out of the fitting room and showed it to Kathryn. 'Wow that looks awesome on you!' She said. 'You're definitely going to have some hot girls looking at you now!' Regina's cheeks colored a bit. She had told Kathryn that she liked girls a few years ago. She was nervous as hell, probably because she never really told people things about herself. Luckily, Kathryn was totally okay with it. 'I do hope so' Regina said, and went back to the fitting room to put on her other clothes again.

After they found a nice new outfit for Kathryn too, they went to a terrace to buy some drinks. When out together, they loved to drink some wine and criticize the people that were walking by. This time was no different. They laughed a lot and when they finished drinking their wine they ordered another two glasses. After that they decided to go back to the resort, because if they drank any more wine they wouldn't be able to drive anymore.

Back at the resort they decided to explore everything for a bit. They walked through the bar, the restaurant and a casino. It was still really warm outside so they decided to check out the pool. They sat down on the side with their legs in the water and talked for a while. 'Shall we go to the bar tonight?' Regina asked. She hadn't been out for quite a while at home and she really felt like dancing and having fun. Kathryn nodded. 'Yeah of course' She said. Regina smiled and started looking at some other people in the pool. She immediately saw the nice blonde that was standing in the pool with three brunette girls. She looked at her for quite a while and realized that she was staring when Kathryn started talking again. She pointed out some nice guys and asked for Regina's opinion on them. 'The blonde one with the short hair looks like your type' she said. Kathryn laughed. They both liked people with blonde hair, that was one of their many similarities.

**Sorry that it's so short! It is kind of a chapter to introduce the girls a little bit. Next chapter there will be the first Meeting between Emma and Regina. Hope you enjoyed and I'd like it if you'd leave a comment so I know how you guys think about it c:**

**Also, sorry for the bad English. I am from the Netherlands so I don't really have a big vocabulary and I might make some mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Saviour

When the evening came the girls were getting ready to go to the bar. They decided to dress up together in Emma and Mary's room so they could help each other figure out what to wear and how to do their make-up. Emma already knew that she wanted to wear her red dress on the first night out. She got that dress a few years ago but it still fit and she felt comfortable in it. As always, Emma chose to not wear a lot of make-up. She put on some mascara and an almost invisible but a tiny bit shiny lip-gloss. She stared at herself in the mirror a little bit and decided she looked okay.

Belle decided to do something completely new tonight. She had bought a sexy blue dress a week ago and couldn't wait to show it to the rest of the girls. It had glitter on it and she felt beautiful wearing it. 'What do you think?' she asked Ruby. Ruby put down her red lipstick and looked at Belle. 'Awesome! You should dress like this more often' she said, smiling bright. Like Emma, Ruby also wore a red dress. Red had always been Ruby's favorite color. It looked nice with the color of her hair and it matched her red lipstick. 'Done!' She said, while putting away her make-up.

All the girls were ready now, except for Mary. She wore a light blue dress and looked at herself in the mirror. 'I'm not sure, maybe I should just wear a skirt?' She said, turning around to the girls. 'No way, you look beautiful' Belle said. Ruby agreed, 'Let's go party!' she said, opening the door and letting the girls out before closing it.

In the meantime, Kathryn was also trying on clothes while Regina was sitting on her bed, getting kind of irritated. 'You look fine dear' she said. 'Can't we just go now?'. Kathryn let out a sigh. 'Just be a little patient okay? I have to find the perfect outfit first' She answered. Regina looked at her watch. 'Well, okay then, I have to go to the bathroom and then I'll help you' Regina said, already leaving.

When retuned from the bathroom, Regina saw Kathryn wearing a lovely pink dress. 'This looks good, doesn't it?' She asked, fixing her hair. 'Yes it does indeed, now let's go' Regina said, Smiling.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the bar. It was crowded, the music was loud, and the drinks were flowing. Emma, Ruby, Belle and Mary were sitting together at a table when ruby spotted some nice boys. She was watching them for quite a while when Emma noticed. 'Hey, if you want to talk to them that's okay you know?' she said. 'Yeah, thanks, be right back!' Ruby answered, standing up from her seat.

While Ruby was talking to the strangers she already seemed very comfortable with, Mary looked a little bit sad. 'What's up?' Emma asked, concerned as always. 'Oh, nothing, just..' she muttered. 'I think I know what's wrong, you already miss David!' Emma suggested. 'Maybe, a little' Mary said, a little insecure. She wanted to have a nice time with the girls, she really did. She and David had been doing almost everything together for a few months now, so it kind of felt weird not being with him. 'Let's cheer you up' Belle said. 'Let's dance'

The girls didn't really feel comfortable at the dance floor. They weren't the best dancers and it was really crowded so they didn't have much room. Luckily, after ten minutes of talking and awkward dancing, Ruby joined them again. 'Back already?' Mary asked. 'Let me guess, not your types?' Emma suggested. 'Yeah' Ruby said, looking disgusted. 'Couldn't keep his hands to himself' The girls all laughed and started dancing again. Ruby helped the girls loosen up a bit with her crazy dances and they had a lot of fun.

After a while they sat down at a table again. 'You guys thirsty?' Emma asked. The girls nodded and Emma stood up to get some drinks. It was very busy so she had to wait a little before she could order the drinks. While waiting she looked around until she saw this gorgeous woman leaning against the wall right next to her, talking to some people. One of the men looked like the man Ruby was talking to earlier. Emma narrowed her eyes so she could see a bit better. Yeah, it definitely was. The guy looked like a creep and the brunette didn't seem to enjoy his attention.

Regina was standing against the wall, giving Kathryn the 'help me' look while chatting a little bit with the man that was standing next to her. He was obviously drunk and when he started touching her she had enough. 'Will you stop that?' She said, getting a little bit angry. The man didn't listen, only getting closer. Kathryn wasn't really paying attention to Regina and the man, she had quite a nice one standing next to her herself.

Emma couldn't help staring at the woman standing there, so she noticed that the man tried to kiss her. She didn't really believe what happened next, the woman slapped him in the face and yelled him to go away. Emma laughed but when she saw that the man didn't go away, she decided that she had to help.

She walked a little bit closer to them and tapped the man on his shoulder. 'Leave the lady alone will you?' The man turned around, whistling when he saw Emma. 'If you'll dance with me?' he said, thinking he made a nice deal. But Emma wasn't going to do that 'Not a chance' she said, shaking her head, pushing the man away a little. Emma gave him a few angry looks and then he finally gave up. 'Well thank you' the woman said, smiling politely. 'Not a problem, I'm Emma' She said, holding out her hand. 'Regina' the woman said, while shaking it. 'I was going to order some drinks, so I'll have to go now, maybe I'll see you later!' Emma waved and smiled at Regina. She really did hope that she would see her again later.

A few minutes later she walked over to her friends again, holding the drinks in her hands. 'Finally!' Ruby grabbed her drink out of Emma's hands and drank half of it immediately. Emma laughed. 'Sorry, kinda got held up' She explained, giving the other girls their drinks too. 'We noticed' Mary said, smiling. Emma sat down again and explained what just happened. 'What a freak' Ruby said, when she was done, Belle and Mary had a disgusted look on their face. 'Sweet of you to help her out' Belle said, which caused Emma to smile bright.

At the other side of the bar, Regina wasn't really feeling like partying anymore. She walked over to Kathryn. 'Shall we go please?' She said strictly. Kathryn stopped kissing the man she had been with almost the whole night and looked at Regina. 'If you really want to?' she tried, not wanting to leave. 'Well.. Yes I do' she said, grabbing Kathryn's hand and walking to the staircase, leaving a confused man behind.

When they were back in their room again, Regina told what happened. 'So that girl was kind of your savior wasn't she?' Kathryn asked. Regina smiled. 'She was kind, yes' she answered, blushing a bit. Kathryn laughed, it was always funny to tease Regina a little bit. 'Let's go to bed' she said, done laughing. Regina nodded.

For the other girls, the night wasn't over at all. They kept dancing for almost two more hours and they had an amazing time. Although Emma wasn't really paying attention to what was happening most of the time. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina. She knew it was crazy, because she only just met her, but it felt kind of special. It made Emma think about love at first sight, did she believe that could happen?

**Hey everyone! Hope you all liked this new chapter! I decided I don't really want to make the chapters too long, that way I can put every 'scene' in a new chapter and I can update faster! Thanks for reading and I would love some comments c:**

**If you haven't seen the trailer I made for this fic, here it is again :p **

** watch?v=Ejgqo1uoQfM**


End file.
